Deacon Blue
by Eldameldo
Summary: FINISHED Part One of three: My Best Friend's Gay. If he told you his biggest secret – how would you handle it? WARNINGS- bad things in chapter 3. NO ROMANCE - AKA NOT A TAITO or YAMACHI! -.-
1. Intro

My Best Friend's Gay  
  
By Eldameldo Puddlehopper Laiqualasse  
  
Started on 01-27-04  
  
Part One: If he told you his biggest secret - how would you handle it?  
  
Intro: ~ Deacon Blues is by Steely Dan~  
  
Taichi had been my best friend since I first met him at summer camp, and we traveled to the DigiWorld. I was eleven then. After we came back, Otou-san transferred me to the school Taichi and Sora attended. He said it would be good for me to be around my friends. The next year, Koushiro skipped a grade, and the four of us were tight. Seven years later, we still are. This was our junior year of High School (although Koushiro was taking collage classes on the weekends) when Taichi told me his big, dark secret....  
  
We were hanging out at the park .... 


	2. Chapter one

My Best Friend's Gay  
  
By Eldameldo Puddlehopper Laiqualasse  
  
Started on 01-27-04  
  
Part One: If he told you his biggest secret - how would you handle it?  
  
CHAPTER ONE ~I'll learn to work  
  
the Sax-o-phone And I'll play  
Just what I feel~  
  
'Yamato~! Help me~!'  
  
Taichi came running at me, a mob of angry girls chasing after him.  
  
'Tai- What'd you do?!'  
  
He hid behind me, just like the bearer of courage -.- 'Nothing...' he tells me.  
  
Luckily for him, the girls were the cheerleaders from our school. Unluckily for me, the girls were the cheerleaders from our school who wanted me to be the school mascot.  
  
It didn't take much, just me promising to eat lunch with them, to get them to leave poor Taichi alone.  
  
'Really, Tai, what'd you do?'  
  
He looked nervous... ' I , uh, well, I hit one - ON ACCIDENT!- with the soccer ball ...'  
  
I laughed as he trailed off, and we walked down the hill so he could retrieve it.  
  
We left after that, neither really wanting to attract any more attention to ourselves.  
  
As we walked, Taichi was REALLY quiet.  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'Wha.. why do ya say that?'  
  
'Oh, because you haven't said a word in almost 30 minutes.'  
  
'I was just ... thinking...'  
  
'Did it hurt?'  
  
'MATT! Shut up!' he playfully punched my arm.  
  
'Well, I guess that means it's important.'  
  
'Well, yeah.'  
  
'So are you going to tell me? I can keep a secret, unlike you.'  
  
'You promise not to ... well get mad.. or blow me off or anything?'  
  
'I do try me best.'  
  
'Eh ... Well... Matt- ' he paused. 'I'm gay.' 


	3. Chapter two

My Best Friend's Gay  
  
By Eldameldo Puddlehopper Laiqualasse  
  
Started on 01-27-04  
  
Part One: If he told you his biggest secret - how would you handle it?  
  
CHAPTER TWO ~Drink Scotch Whiskey  
All night long And die behind  
The wheel~  
  
I don't know what to say. There were a couple ways to deal with this. I could get mad, and leave. That'd be the easiest. But Taichi was... IS my best friend.  
  
'Eh...'  
  
God, what do I saw to that?  
  
'Okay...'  
  
Taichi didn't look to happy with my answer. 'Damn Matt, say something!'  
  
I blinked, before yelling back. 'Tai, what the Hell am I supposta say? How do you answer something like that?!'  
  
'I don't know, just say something!'  
  
...  
  
'Damn it Matt, at least tell me what you're thinking.'  
  
'What I'm thinking is 'Why are you telling me?''  
  
Taichi gave a nervous laugh. ' I don't know, maybe I like you.'  
  
I gave a glare that coulda frozen a Meramon. ' Tai, you know how I feel about that. I'm not gonna up and jump to being gay... I don't wanna be mean, I just ...' here was where a trailed off. This could be very bad.  
  
Taichi gave a little relieves sigh, 'Good. Same ol' Matt'  
  
What? 'Huh?'  
  
'I like you Matt, but just the same why I like Mimi, and Joe, and the others. I told you 'cause I thought you should know. I just wanted to see how you felt. If you think of me any different, I totally understand-'  
  
I smiled a cut him off. 'Tai, you're my best friend, but you're still an idiot. As long as you don't try to jump me or anything, then nothing changes.'  
  
And that's how it started. I never looked at Taichi any differently, except when he was acting weird to just be acting weird. Like the one time he stood next to me and pointed out every boy he thought was cute. Or that time he chased me for three blocks screaming things like, 'Just once Matt! I promise I'll be gentle!' Or the time at Sora's birthday that he got under my guard and managed to kiss my cheek. Usually, I'd punch him - not too hard, mind you - but enough that he'd stop. That time, it was a *little* harder than usual...  
  
For the next three months, nothing really changed. That's about when it got around that Taichi was ~ you know. And I may be straight, but I still believe gay bashing, as it was referred to, as being wrong.  
  
*Oops, uploaded before I finished it -.- 


	4. Chapter three

My Best Friend's Gay  
  
By Eldameldo Puddlehopper Laiqualasse  
  
Started on 01-27-04  
  
Part One: If he told you his biggest secret - how would you handle it?  
  
'Deacon Blue' is © to Steely Dan 'Return of the king' is (c) to new line something or other and I own digimon ...  
okay I don't, I just own yama-rolls which aren't even in here.  
  
This is not a happy chapter. Be forewarned. And I think that statistic was at least acute two years ago.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
~They got a name for  
The winners in the world  
Well, I wanna  
Name when I lose!~  
  
Akema and his 'posse' were the worse. Out off all the ones who got after Taichi, they where the ones I was worries he couldn't handle.  
  
Once, I even threatened to call the cops on 'em. I wish I would of.  
  
It was only a couple days after when it all happened.  
  
Taichi, Sora, and myself had gone to the theater to watch the 5:30 showing of 'Return if the King.' Sora's mom didn't want her walking home, so she waited at the theater while Taichi and I walked home.  
  
Ya know, statistics say that 95% of fatal accidents happen 5 miles from the home. They were talking about car accidents, but we were a block from Taichi's place.  
  
We were laughing and talking and quoting what we could from the THREE HOUR long movie. Akema was walking toward us. We both though it best to ignore him, and move on. I guess he didn't agree - 'cause he never gave us the opportunity.  
  
He refused to let Taichi by. I finally got mad, and shoved him out of the way. He shoved me back, and I punched him. I can just hear my mom - 'Boys.'  
  
Taichi was yelling at me to stand down. Guess he saw what I missed - Akema's 'Posse' had used that moment to surround us.  
  
Taichi maybe decent at fighting, but we both know I have a slight problem with the loosing factor. But knowing this and heeding this are a bit different.  
  
They had Taichi down easy: six to one. I was doing my best against Akema, which actually was not bad. However, Akema doesn't fight fair.  
  
He got under my guard and punched me. At least, I wish he had. It hurt a whole lot more that a punch does.  
  
I was gasping for air, and as I fell to my knees, I reached down to cradle my side. I pressed my forehead against the cement as my blood spilt on the ground.  
  
Jou once told me to apply pressure to open wounds, and that's what I was doing.  
  
The blood was rushing so fast, that I couldn't hear anything.  
  
Akema wasn't facing me, so I got one good hit in before the others held me down. I was so cold. Like when you first step out of a warm shower, and the air hits you ... like that, but ... colder. My legs were freezing, and so were my hands.  
  
I tried to say something, but I guess my voice was broken.  
  
I was shoved against something ... maybe a car? and suddenly the cold was gone. It was white-hot pain, gripping my entire body. Distantly, I could hear someone screaming, such profanities, I could've washed out their mouth with soap.  
  
The pain never went away, but it would die down. When they switched. I only stayed conscious though the first two. After that I realized ... my voice wasn't broken. But my eyes were, 'cause everything gave way to a splash of color, then nothing.  
  
I guess I'll be sucking soap when I wake up.  
  
=do you all hate me? 


	5. End of Part One

My Best Friend's Gay  
  
By Eldameldo Puddlehopper Laiqualasse  
  
Started on 01-27-04  
  
Part One: If he told you his biggest secret - how would you handle it?  
  
Epilogue  
  
~They call Alabama   
  
The crimson tide.  
  
They call me Deacon Blue.  
  
Deacon Blue!~  
  
I was so numb. I couldn't feel anything, hear anything, see anything, ect. and so forth (I think you get the point). It wasn't until I noticed how hard it was to breathe that I noticed I was 'awake.'  
  
And as the belt tightened around my chest, I felt scared. Pain flared up everywhere. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. The only thing that I could think of was to pray.  
  
My mom used to take us to church, before she and Takaru went away. She always told me to pray if I needed any help. Only thing was, i felt so stupid doing it. Would God really care? most of time, nobody else does... Was I just a bother? but i didn't know anything else to do. I recieted the one pray they'd drilled into us - the Lord's Prayer. So here i am, struggling to breath, reciting, 'Give us this day, Our daily bread.'  
  
It hurt so much, but eventually, a voice broke though my own personal haze.  
  
'Yama? Oh, Lord thank you so! Onii-san! You're awake!'  
  
The End  
  
well, who hates me now? -.- But o you know how good it is to type those last two words?! I start almost 25 different stories a month. Unuaslly, I'm lucky If i finish one a year .  
  
Eldameldo Puddlehopper Laiqualasse  
  
Finished Typing 02/05/04  
  
In the year of Quatre 


End file.
